


Friday

by lemonheadedmegan (orphan_account)



Series: Impala [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lemonheadedmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, incredibly short. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be full of every single detail; I wanted it to be sweet and slightly vague. Also, I hope you liked the song. I spent way too long to find the perfect first dance song for a couple like Dean and Cas.</p></blockquote>





	Friday

It was a Friday.

The sixteenth of April.

It didn't mean that much, not really. It was just another Friday, another month, another year. Dean had sometimes let whole weeks pass by without any consideration. Why was today so special?

Today was the day that Dean and Cas got married.

It was funny, actually, because they had asked each other. Dean did the traditional, down-on-one-knee gesture, while Cas had seen one too many chick flicks and had hidden a ring (thankfully not a girly one) in Dean's napkin.

Dean and Castiel currently stand at opposite ends of the aisle. They were at a small chapel about twenty miles out, a place where anyone was welcome. The preacher man was thrilled to be the one to officiate the union. Nobody walked down the aisle; nobody had fathers to lead them. They met at the center.

They both had black suits, with white carnations. Dean's hair was slicked back a bit, but Cas' hair refused to be tamed. The equal mix of groomsmen and "bridesmaids" stood mingled off to the side, grinning like fools.

When Dean and Cas slipped the simple silver band around each other's finger, there were whistles and giggles and an outright "Yes!" that Dean was pretty sure came from Amelia. When their lips met, Sam groaned loudly but clapped anyways, and Dean felt the urge to flip him the bird. Stupid baby brothers and their stupidness.

The reception was held at Dean and Cas' place, in a cleared portion of the junkyard. There were string lights, folding chairs, and beer. It was perfect. The first dance wasn't some sappy little tune; it was Zeppelin's "All of My Love."

Cas took a forkful of his cake and pressed it into Dean's face. Dean did not appreciate that.

Around seven o'clock, everyone left. Dean and Cas stared at each other from the driveway.

Cas suddenly darted towards the house. Dean, after a beat or two, chased after him. Cas didn't stop running until he leapt on the bed.

Clothes fluttered to the floor.

Lying bare together, still breathing heavy and more than a little sticky, Cas wouldn't stop looking at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Cas shook his head. "I just can't believe you're  _mine_  now."

Dean chuckled. "I know the feeling." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lover's—partner's— _husband's_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, incredibly short. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be full of every single detail; I wanted it to be sweet and slightly vague. Also, I hope you liked the song. I spent way too long to find the perfect first dance song for a couple like Dean and Cas.


End file.
